


Your Presence

by PendulumChanges



Series: Season 3 series [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumChanges/pseuds/PendulumChanges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3 gapfiller (maybe just in my head canon).  Written for and originally posted in qaf_drabbles for the angst challenge in January 2008.  Beta'd by both vamphile and happier_bunny because I was nervous about it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Presence

Gasping awake into reality. The terror fades. Safety returns as my heart slows and my tears dry. He's there...

A hand on my hip. A thumb rubbing soft, slow circles near the base of my spine. A barely there breath on the back of my neck.

He doesn't say a word. He doesn't need to.

***

Gasping awake into reality. The panic builds. My heart races and the sobs come quickly. He's there…

Hands all over my face, trying to wipe away my tears. Arms trapping me. A too loud voice asking me what's wrong.

I want to go back home.


End file.
